Flor da Noite ACDK
by Rioordaan
Summary: Fic das Crônicas dos Kane. By, moderadora Sadie: oskane tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiro Capítulo**

**Carter**

Alo? Tá gravando?

Bom, nos não temos muito tempo para falar, então.. Bem, eu e minha irmã Sadie somos descendentes de faraós, e a magia corre em nossas veias. Temos uma porção de inimigos, mas estamos tentando juntar Aliados para conseguirmos derrotar - ou ao menos aprisionar novamente Apófis, o caos. Caso tenha recebido nossas mensagens anteriores, conseguimos despertar Ra, um deus poderoso o suficiente para destruir Apófis, mas ele não esta no seu melhor estado. [Não, Sadie, não vou falar a parte fútil dos seus amores. E não, não estou bravo por Zia não ser minha namorada. Ah, cale a boca.]

Conforme as mensagens postadas anteriormente foram sendo publicadas, mais magos se juntaram a nos. Eu achei todos incríveis, pois com poucas aulas já conseguiram se desenvolver muito. Ao que nos parece, o Brasil esta repleto de magos, pois mais duas chegaram de La. A princípio pareciam apenas duas garotas tímidas como a Cleo, do Rio. Mas bem, digamos que Sadie não gostou muito do fato delas terem aparecido. Carol tem dezessete anos, e é uma maga extremamente poderosa. Escolheu seguir o caminho de Ra. Ela possui a pele mais clara que a maioria de nos, e ate parece um pouco com a Sadie. Seus cabelos possuem mechas coloridas, como as da minha irmã, e seus olhos variam de cor, o que é extremamente fascinante. Por seguir o caminho de Ra, Carol sabe muito sobre magia de cura, e esta conseguiu com a ajuda de Zia e Bia, certo avanço com relação a Walt.

Bem, Bia... Não ha como descrevê-la a não ser como Bia. [Sadie, para de me olhar furiosa, você sabe que se não fosse por ela, bem, perderia seu amor humano]

Mas vou tentar fazer meu melhor. Bia segue os passos de Anúbis, então já se pode imaginar porque Sadie não a atura. Mas vou a deixar contar direito sobre isso. Bia tem a pele mais branca que já vi na vida, ate mais pálida que a do próprio Anúbis. Seus cabelos são longos, lisos e negros, seus olhos são de igual cor, e apesar de penetrantes e sombrios, são sinceros. Quando ela chegou aqui, bem, digamos que por diversos motivos achamos que ela, bem, fosse uma deusa. Mas ela precisou da confirmação de Bastet para mostrar que não. Eu mesmo achei que ela fosse a própria Anput quando apareceu... [Ah, não, Sadie, não fique brava, eu te deixo contar isso, mas seja imparcial]. Bom, já era de se esperar que eu fosse o professor delas, e bem, certo dia, elas acabaram comigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo**

**Carter**

No primeiro dia de "estão dispensados quando conseguirem se livrar do monstro" de Carol e Bia. Elas eram tipo, magníficas. Primeiro, que estávamos sem monstros. Bia invocou uma serpente gigante do baixo Duat, o que causou pânico geral. Mas digamos que ela e Carol apenas riram.

- Podia ter pegado um mais difícil, Bia.

- E acabar com a minha magia pra deixar a graça toda pra você? Não mesmo.

Os outros alunos pareciam chocados. Inclusive eu. Eu nunca saberia como destruir um daqueles, e ainda estava de mau humor pela serpente Russa. Felix não parava de jogar pingüins na cobra, mas ela nem se mexia. Eu estava paralisado, com Carol e Bia, uma a cada lado. Walt nem respirava.

- Bia - disse Carol ao nos ver todos em choque - O céu da boca.

Claro, o ponto fraco das serpentes. Bia desapareceu em uma sobra, e apareceu nas costas da serpente, usando uma corda mágica para manter a cobra de boca aberta. Carol lançou uma magia que não reconheci, utilizando seu cetro, e acertou a boca da serpente no momento em que ela tentara me atacar. A cobra se dissolveu, e Bia pousou em pé sobre o monte de areia.

- Como fizeram isso? -Jaz perguntou, incrédula.

- Isso o que? - Carol riu.

- Tudo. - Respondi.

- A invocação, o teletransporte, aquele feitiço, o que foi aquilo? - Walt respondeu.

- O caminho ate aqui não foi fácil. - Bia respondeu. - Apenas aperfeiçoamos nossas habilidades. - Ela saiu de lá, impecável, mesmo depois dessa luta. Felix, Jaz, Walt, Julius e Cleo também partiram. Lá ficamos só eu e Carol.

- Me desculpe por ela. - Carol se sentou ao lado de onde eu havia caído. - Ela quer mudar o passado dela. Entenda, ela quer seguir o caminho dos deuses, mas ela se arrepende de muita coisa. Normalmente, bem, ela luta como todos os outros, mas hoje vocês estavam em perigo. Ela não se teletransporta, não costuma invocar criatura do baixo Duat. Ela só queria, sabe, se enturmar.

- Mas, o que houve de tão ruim no passado dela, que ela se arrepende tanto assim? E como isso tem a ver com os poderes?

- Ela serviu de hospedeira para uma deusa, assim como você e Sadie. Por mais que ela tenha se livrado da deusa, seus poderes ainda permanecem com ela. Anúbis a ajuda desde então. É por isso que ela tem uma ligação tão forte com ele.

- Mas, quem é a deusa? Quer dizer, não conheço nenhuma que se fortalece nas sombras, a não ser - um no se formou na minha garganta. - Anput.


End file.
